In recent years, with the spread of smartphones and tablets, the amount of traffic in mobile traffic has continued to increase exponentially, and, is expected to increase into the future as well. As one solution to deal with such an increase in radio traffic, a study on a high-density arrangement of base stations on a Heterogeneous Network has been conducted. In the high-density arrangement of the base stations, low power base stations (Low Power Nodes (LPNs)) are arranged within a micro cell, a terminal device makes a connection to the low power base station, and thus the load on a micro cell base station is reduced. At this time, a problem of Inter-Cell Interference occurs.
Furthermore, in order to improve cell throughput, a study on Multi-User Multiple Input Multiple Output (MU-MIMO) with which multiple terminal devices are spatially multiplexed has been conducted as well. In the MU-MIMO, inter-terminal device interference (inter-user interference) is a problem.
To deal with the inter-cell interference or the inter-user interference, a study on Network Assisted Interference Cancellation and Suppression (NAICS) with which the terminal device cancels or suppresses an interference signal has been conducted in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). With the NAICS, the terminal device receives a parameter relating to a different terminal device that causes the interference, detects a signal that is destined for the different terminal device that causes the interference, using the parameter, and removes an interference signal. By doing this, the terminal device obtains a desired signal that is destined for the terminal device itself. The NAICS is disclosed in NPL 1.